Mayhem for One Piece (LK & MS)
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles for LucciKaku and MihawkShanks.
1. Do Not Disturb

_~It's kinda weird how I just fell in love with this pairing. It almost seems impossible and yet so natural._

 _If anyone has a request or idea, feel free to PM me, this set will also be grouped with LucciKaku~_

Mihawk had often considered putting up some sort of warning around his castle. But the humandrills already knew to stay away and anyone who did visit his castle were either lost and in need of help or a certain red haired annoyance.

He opened his eyes in time to see a flash of crimson and feel a pair of rough lips caress his. "Red Haired..." He murmured.

Shanks pulled back laughing at the press of cold steel to his neck. "Morning, sleep well?"

"It most certainly is not morning and I'd sleep better if you'd interrupt me less." Mihawk lowered the dagger and relaxed back in his chair. "What do you want?"

"Just came to check up on you. Sheesh, why is it so cold in here?" Shanks walked over to fireplace and brought the flames back to life.

Mihawk sighed deeply. "Leave Red, I don't have time for you."

"Why not? Are you busy?" Shanks laughed. "You don't look busy."

"You're disturbing my sleep..." Mihawk glared at the pirate.

Shanks sauntered back over to the warlord. "Really?" He reached out and brushed his fingers along Mihawk's jaw. "I can help you go to sleep too." A promising smile played across his lips.

Mihawk let his eyes close as he was kissed once again and Shanks slid into his lap. "You're a horrible liar." He said.

Shanks smirked as he moved down to nip at his neck. "I didn't say I'd do so now. I help you sleep later." He pressed a kiss Mihawk's cheek. "Eventually..."


	2. Gentle

Kaku pulled away from the bruising force on his lips. "Gently," He scolded. The elder agent glared before pressing their lips together again. Kaku chuckled slightly and settled in his partner's lap more comfortably.

He doubted Lucci had ever been told to be gentle before. And that he only had acted so for his beloved pet. A sharp nip to his lower lip had Kaku laughing again and he responded by holding Lucci's face in his hands while he deepened their kiss.

He'd be lying if he said he really wished Lucci was gentler. It wasn't in his nature and Kaku loved his cruel streak more than he let on. He bit down on the zoan's invading tongue, sucking harshly and relishing in the taste of the blood. With a growl, Lucci pushed him back on the bed. He smiled deviously as his lover took him. There was no room for gentle in their world.


	3. Are You Challenging Me?

"What? No. I just thought-" The rest of Kaku's suggestion went unheard as Lucci scoffed and turned down the hall. Kaku sighed when the situation dawned on him. Lucci wanted someone to challenge him. He was bored and wanted to fight. The day to day bickering with Jabra didn't count in his book since he hardly counted him as a worthy opponent. The swordsman sighed as he thought of an idea that was likely to land him in the infirmary. Leaving a bored Rob Lucci on the loose was likely to result the same anyway.

Hours later, Kaku was sitting in the high branches of a tree overlooking the trail Lucci was currently strolling on. He saw Hattori flying around through the branches before landing back on Lucci's shoulder, cooing gently. Kaku vaguely wondered if the pigeon had seen him and was telling Lucci. It wouldn't surprise him if Lucci could speak and hold a conversation with the bird.

Kaku shook his head and with a roll of his shoulders dropped out of the tree just as Lucci passed under. He brought both swords down in an overhead swing. Lucci stepped out of the way just before he made contact. He had expected as much. He immediately followed with a Tempest Kick and watched as it grazed Lucci's shoulder.

Hattori cooed from above him. Kaku and Lucci circled each other. The swordsman watched as he removed one hand from his pocket. Well, it was flattering to know that Lucci held him in higher regard than Jabra. He activated Iron Body as Lucci lunged forward with Finger Pistol. He connected with Kaku's forearm. Pain radiated up to his shoulder and he dropped his sword as he brought the other one in to side swipe Lucci's legs.

Kaku jumped back and spared a glance at his arm. It wasn't bleeding, Lucci hadn't punctured him, it still hurt like hell. He looked back at Lucci who was peering down at him from above in a tree. A smirk graced his lips. 'Good,' Kaku thought. 'This wasn't a waste of time.' He jumped up to the branch Lucci was crouched on swinging. Lucci didn't move out of the way this time, however. He struck out with an open palm thrust catching Kaku off guard and sending him falling backwards. His sword slipped from his grasp as his back collided with the ground. He knew Lucci would be following. He shoved his pain to the very back of his mind and sat up fast enough to catch the Zoan's wrist and stop the blow. Kaku pulled Lucci forward into a head-butt and pushed him down on to dirt. Long fingers wrapped around his throat as he loomed over the leopard. Lucci's grin widened, fangs bared. Kaku stared down at him, a shiver ran down his spine at the blood lust he saw in those eyes. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to laugh. He released his hold on Lucci and sat back chuckling.

Lucci's hand loosened around his throat as sat up. "And I was just beginning to have fun." He sighed and looked over to Hattori who was perched on his hat. He hadn't been aware it had fallen from his head. "You've gotten better."

Kaku laughed. "Yeah?" He stood and offered a hand to Lucci. "Good, I don't ever want to be the burden or the reason we fail." Lucci surprised him by taking his hand and allowing Kaku to help him up. "We should do this more often. After my arm heals anyway..."


	4. Silence

Lucci watched with mild interest as Kaku fiddle with the attachment on the rifle. He aimed down from their position on the rooftop to a far off target. The trigger was pulled and the shot fired, but instead of the loud bang Lucci was accustom too, all he caught was a soft thump.

"Convenient." He admitted.

Kaku nodded. "It adds weight to gun so I need to adjust for accuracy. I don't think I hit my target…"

"The fuck! Who shot me!?"

"That's sexual harassment. I didn't even hear a gun fire Jabra."

Lucci raised an eyebrow as Kaku snickered. "Well, maybe not."

* * *

 _I'm a cat person, so it's very easy for me to pick on Jabra, vacation will be posted next, promise_

 _~ Rat ~_


	5. Vacation

_~ For_ _lazylolicat ~_

"What!? You're already done?" Spandam's voice asked over the wide eyed Transponder Snail. "Well, I can't send for you yet." There was some muttering and shuffling of paper. "Just sit tight and wait there."

"For how long sir?" Kaku asked.

"About six hours," Their boss sighed. "Just think of it as a little vacation or something..." He said simply.

The line went dead and Kaku placed the now sleeping snail down gently on the table. He turned to Lucci who was leaning against the open window watching the afternoon sky. "Well, you heard him."

Lucci let a sigh escape him. He absently reached up to pet Hattori. "Annoying, but we have little choice."

"At least it's quiet." Kaku laid down across the worn couch. Except for the two of them, the village was now dead. It had been a bandit base with rumored support to the Revolutionary Army. They found no evidence linking the outlaws to the infamous army. But it wasn't a total loss. The leaders were all dead and their store of weapons had been uncovered. Now they were no threat to anyone.

The afternoon passed in silence, Kaku napping and Lucci keeping watch out the window. A little after the first few minutes of the moon rising Lucci came over and pushed Kaku aside so he could lay by him. The teen grumbled but moved to accommodate the Zoan, his arm resting gently across Lucci's waist.

"This is why I don't take vacations."

"Hm?" Kaku opened an eye and brushed some of wavy black hair out of his face. The couch was far from being big enough for the two them. But they had slept under worse conditions and were both feeling too lazy to move. "What is?"

"Boredom..." Lucci turned slightly and pulled Kaku farther on to his chest rather than being pressed up against the back of the couch.

He looked up into the gleaming yellow eyes. Deciding to ignore what he saw there, he laid his head back down with the intent of going back to sleep. He should've known better though. Ignoring Lucci was never a good idea.

Nails dragged their way up the back of his thigh through his slacks until the palm of a hand came to rest firmly against his backside. A slow but rough squeeze made him open his eyes again. "Vacation's aren't about relieving boredom. They're so you can relax." He tried subtlety first. Lucci wasn't unreasonable.

"We don't have time to relax." He apparently wasn't in the mood for subtlety.

Which is how they ended up half naked in each other's embrace while the cool night air swept around them. Kaku swore out loud as Lucci bit into his shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew their transport would be there soon for them. You couldn't embarrass Lucci but he would rather not get caught like this.

Kaku tried to pull the other's hands away. "Lucci..." He panted. The older agent looked up at him. "It's almost time."

"Tch," But Lucci let go of him anyway, pushing off to side so he could stand and stretch.

Kaku sighed. Not fifteen minutes later their escort was there to take them to the port two days away. He called Spandam to let him know that they would be on their way soon.

"How was it?"

"How was what sir?"

"Your vacation." Spandam said. "I know it wasn't much but at least you got to relax a little, yes?"

"Ah yes, thank you sir." Kaku sighed. He was anything but relaxed now. He sent a glare in Lucci's direction.


	6. Playing the Melody

_~ AU, and Shanks has both arms. Might make a second part for this but idk I think it's fine as is ~_

Shanks played the piano at Shakky's Rip-Off Bar every Wednesday and Friday. Every night there was always a gentleman who sat in one of the back corner tables. He was tall and handsome. He would come in, stay for a few songs, a glass of wine or two, and then leave. And there was always a 500 Beri note in his tip jar at the counter.

One night, Shanks managed to convince Makino to tell him who was leaving him such generosity. "He goes by 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk. He's an old business partner of Rayleigh." She smiled at him. "He only ever comes in when you're playing." She added mischievously.

The next week on Wednesday, Shanks asked Makino to do him a favor. "You want to buy him a drink?" She asked getting down a vintage of wine she knew Mihawk favored.

"As a thank you." Shanks explained. "I've been putting all the tips from him in a savings account for Luffy and Ace. That way when they get older, I can help Rouge send them to school."

Makino giggled. "Ok."

That night, when Shanks went over to get his tips before heading out he noticed a slip of paper in the jar. He often got hand written notes from patrons, asking if he knew a certain song or letting him know that they enjoyed his playing. This piece of paper was folded around a 500 Beri.

"What is it?" Makino looked over his shoulder. She had watched Mihawk put the note in the jar and her curiosity had been eating away at her all night.

"It's a line from a musical score..."

"Do you know what from?"

"Yeah, but I haven't played it since I graduated. It's the first part of one of Edward Newgate's symphonies." Shanks went home and found his old book of scores. The notes came back to him easily enough. By Friday, he had it memorized again but brought the sheets with him just in case.

"Let me know when Mihawk comes in." He gave Makino a wink. An hour later she came by the stage with some water and to let him know where Mihawk was sitting. Shanks thanked her and headed back for the piano.

Playing any of Newgate's pieces always gave him a headache. His attention normally transitioned between the piano and his audience, judging his playing on their mood. But for this he blocked out everything else in the bar and focused only on the keys beneath his fingers. He blinked barely realizing he had played through to the end when the soft rounds of applause met him. He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Was that the symphony from the other day?" Makino asked once the bar had closed for the night.

"It was. I spent yesterday going over it and practicing."

"Well, I think it worked. He left you another note."

Shanks went over to his tip jar and pulled out the slip of paper. _'Thank you'_ and a phone number was all that was written. He smiled and pocketed the paper.


	7. Vampire

_Started a small October - Halloween challenge in an attempt to practice drabbling. I'll be posting one up each day, so there are three today so I can catch up. They'll be spread out through my Mayhem collections, four for each pairing except LawLu, KidKiller, and DoflaCroc will have five. The theme list was originally for drawing and if anyone wants it PM me and I'll send it to you._

* * *

On a dare, Shanks heaved himself over the high stone wall and dropped down on to the ground below. Yasopp had called him out on his boast of not being too scared to pay a visit to their local spooky landmark, an old house that had been standing at the top of a hill for centuries. The rumor was a vampire lived there since before the town was built. Shanks, too prideful and just enough drunk to prove himself, agreed to Yasopp's bet.

He looked up at the wall he had just come down from. There were no vines on this side. He'd have to find another way out, maybe the gate. But he wasn't done yet. The deal was for him to stand at the doorway of the house and take a picture of the main road and gate. So he started the climb up the uneven hill.

Shanks reached the house in a matter of minutes. He stood before the legend of his home town in slight wonderment. Was there really someone here? Were they really a vampire? He took a step toward the door. It didn't hurt to check. Just a quick knock. If they didn't answer, he'd get his proof and leave. If they did... Then what?

Shanks took the brass ring in his hand before he could change his mind. He knocked three times and stood back a bit to wait.

The door creaked open and swung inwards but there was no one behind it.

"If you're coming in, hurry."

Shanks jumped a little at the voice. He stepped through the door and watched as it closed behind without help. He look around the hall he was now standing in.

"Care to tell me why you're here?"

Shanks turned toward the open door and found the owner of the voice lounging on a couch. A man no older than himself with jet black hair and sharp yellow eyes watched him enter the room.

"Um," Shanks scratched the back of his neck. "It was sort of a dare."

"Of course." The man sighed. "Well, if that was all you can leave now."

"But you invited me in. Can't just leave now." Shanks approached him, eyes still roaming the inside of the house.

Yellow eyes narrowed at him. "Well, I'm not going to let you stay here without compensation."

"For what?"

"The headache you're giving me."

"Well, what do you want? I don't exactly have a lot."

"A pint."

"I don't think any of the bars are still open."

"Of blood."

Shanks blinked at him. "Right... cuz' you're really a vampire." He didn't hide the sarcasm in his tone.

The man nodded. "I am." They stared for a good couple of minutes. Shanks let out a nervous laugh and began to step back. "Come here."

Shanks found his body moving forward on its own. "Wait! I'm not really a bite on the first date kinda guy. And I don't even know your name."

"Dracule Mihawk."

"Drac... oh." He stopped in front of Mihawk. "Distant relative?" His body lowered itself to Mihawk's lap.

"Something like that." Mihawk cupped the back of Shanks; head and brought him close. "You smell drunk."

"Just a bit." He swallowed thickly. "Are you really…?" The question remained unspoken as he felt Mihawk's lips brush across his neck. Fangs pierced his skin and he found himself leaning forward to hold on to the man under him as his world became dizzy. His vision began to fade. Shanks slumped forward unconscious as Mihawk pulled back.

The red haired man woke up back home with a massive headache, brought on by alcohol and blood loss. On his table beside his bed was a folded up note under his phone. It was a set of instructions on how to help him recover from the blood loss and dizziness and a line underneath that read " _You were delicious. Feel free to stop by again_." Shanks scoffed, a hand coming up to his neck. "Yeah right…"


	8. Haunted House

_I think I failed with this one a little... oh well, I'll try harder next time. But that's one cycle down. Now to start over again with DoflaCroc_

* * *

"That's sexual harassment."

"That's between you and the spirits that supposedly live there." Kaku said to Kalifa. She huffed and turned her head away. "I still don't understand why you called me for this?"

"Jabra called you, not me." She said as she pushed up her glasses. "I called Lucci."

The wolf zoan visibly flinched at this. Kaku sighed. "But why?"

"Because that place is haunted." Jabra finally admitted. He got close to Kaku and lowered his voice. "Me and Kalifa saw it too. Stuff just floating around, door's shutting without help, and then locking." He invaded Kaku's personal space a little more. "We didn't even find the key to the study before we were chased out of there."

"You let a ghost chase you away from the mission?" Lucci's smooth voice came from behind the group.

Kaku stepped away from Jabra and turned toward Lucci. "Hey, sorry they called you too. I can handle this if you want to escort this pair of chickens back." He could feel Jabra and Kalifa glare at him.

"I don't."

"Me neither. Come on." Kaku headed walk way Lucci a few steps behind, leaving Kalifa and Jabra on their own.

* * *

"Have you seen anything move?" Kaku asked while he crouched down by the lock.

Lucci scoffed. "I'm a little disappointed. I was hoping for something to fight with."

Kaku grinned. "Here, I got it open." He stood and pushed the door in. They had skipped looking for the key and just picking the lock open since they were short on time. The files were found easily enough and the two headed out.

As the door shut close behind them, two children appeared in the window.

"Big brother? Why didn't we scare them?"

"Because little brother, there are those out there who are scarier than even us."


	9. Raven

Mihawk left for his chambers. Zoro needed rest and Perona was starting to annoy him. He stood at his balcony window and over looked the decayed garden. The ravens cawed up at him occasionally as he drank. A flash of red caught his attention. Mihawk let out a low whistle and the unique raven came to perch beside him. He offered his glass of wine to the red tipped feather bird. It tilted its head toward the crimson liquid as if sniffing. With a ruffle of wings it turned away and hopped cross its perch. "I miss him." Mihawk whispered. "I wonder when I'll see him again." He sighed almost sadly as the bird took flight.


	10. Bat

"Lucci!" Kaku called to his partner from across the bridge. He watched as the Leopard high-bred swatted at the large bat swooping down on them. He shot over to the two Zoans fighting.

"I don't need your help." Lucci snarled.

"Too bad." Kaku transformed into the giraffe and swung his neck out, catching the bat and sending them flying backwards into a pillar. "We have limited time to waste. The boat is about to take off."

Lucci growled but didn't say anything because he knew Kaku was right. They both reverted to human and ran down the bridge toward the dock. As they neared the boat, the bat landed in front of them.

"And where do you think you are- Aggh!" They were cut off by Lucci's foot on their face as he used them as a stepping stone to jump over. The pair landed on the deck and the boat pushed off into the bay.

"The hell took you two so long?" Jabra demanded.

Lucci punched Jabra with more force than necessary before turning on Kaku. "Don't interrupt my fights."

"Don't take so long." Kaku huffed. "You're not the only one who wanted to kill the bat." He didn't bother glaring back at Lucci. That was Jabra's job. Instead, he ignore the cat and headed inside their boat.


	11. Mask

_This was suppose to be posted yesterday, but stuff happened._

 _I'm thinking about expanding on this one, making a separate story for it._

* * *

Shanks watched from his perch in the rafters as the curtains closed on the stage and the audience erupted in applause. He smirked to himself as he slipped on his mask that covered only the top half of his face. The lines of admiring fans were already being turned away. His dark angel didn't make appearances, didn't mingle with people or even with his fellow actors.

Shanks remembered the first time he laid eyes on the older gentleman. Two days after making his demand to management to remove Alvida from the theater because her screeching was keeping him awake, the pair of idiots who thought they owned his home brought in someone new. And Shanks approved. Greatly. So much so that he didn't interrupt a single rehearsal.

The managers began calling him their lucky charm. Shanks laughed at this. Those fools thought he was going to sit back and leave them in peace. Hancock's dress went missing, Izo's make-up was switched with a compound he was allergic to, and the chandelier began swinging during the final act messing with the lighting. He chuckled as Cabaji and Mohji ran back and forth trying to remedy his interference.

"I knew the silence was too good to be true." A voice said from below him. Shanks looked down and saw Marco. The blonde was smiling up at him. Shanks held a finger up to his lips. Marco chuckled and shrugged. "I left you a gift in your window." He said as he continued down the hall.

Marco was one of the few who really knew him. Behind the mask, he was as human as everyone else. He knew all the stories and rumors. And he laughed at them. A specter from the fire fifty years ago, a demon summoned by a vengeful diva... an orphan with no home but a keen ear for music.

Shanks moved swiftly and silently through the busy halls until he made it back to the fitting rooms. He saw the pair of annoyances pleading with his angel.

"Please, Dracule, just go for a little while, you don't have to stay the whole night…"

"You must understand how it looks when you never go out to see the public…"

"I understand, I just don't care." Dracule Mihawk narrowed his yellow eyes at the pair. "I'm retiring for the evening. Goodnight gentleman." He closed the door on the pair. They whispered to themselves before sighing and heading down the hall below Shanks. He chuckled to himself.

He hopped over the wooden beam and headed into the overhead loft that would allow him to peek down at Mihawk. The man had already loosened his tunic and kicked off his boots. He was standing at the table caressing the petals of the rose bouquet Shanks had left earlier for him. He always left Mihawk a gift after a performance. Mihawk turned the signed paper over in his hand. He studied it for some time before moving to change behind the screen.

Shanks smiled to himself. Marco might heckle him about it, but he was content to watch Mihawk from afar. He moved back out to the hall and dropped down to the floor. He took a moment to listen to Mihawk hum through the doorway before moving on. But before he could reach the secret door in the hall, a pair of hands reached out and pulled him backwards. He was thrown back into the room where he landed uncomfortably in a chair.

"Well, there you are my specter." Mihawk stood before him. "I must admit, it was not easy catching on to your routine."

Shanks took a moment to appreciate the view of Mihawk standing over him. He smiled up at the man but didn't say anything.

"Shy?" Mihawk asked. He reached out for Shanks. "Surely there's something you want to say. I'm not use to my admirers being so silent."

Shanks pressed himself farther into the chair, away from Mihawk's hand. He caught his wrist just as it brushed over the edge of his mask. Mihawk clicked his tongue as Shanks shook his head no.

"Just a peek. I deserve that much, don't I?"

Shanks held his breath as the mask was pulled from his face. In a sudden movement, he stood and kissed Mihawk. He watched as the older man closed his eyes instinctively, glad that he could still remain hidden from his love. He plucked his mask from Mihawk's hand. Mihawk sighed as they separated and opened his eyes again to Shanks placing the mask back over his eyes.

He skipped backwards toward the large mirror. With a quick bow he slipped through passage and quickly closed the door. Mihawk stood before his own reflection. He touched the smooth glass with his hand, hardly believing what he just saw. Shanks stood on the other side and watched. "Not just yet, my angel."


	12. 8 Bit Zombie

_I didn't know what to do with this one either..._

 _High school AU_

* * *

Kaku nodded vaguely as his friends chattered during lunch. He tapped furiously at his phone's screen, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Hey, Kaku, don't you think so?" He nodded and hummed, but his eyes never left the screen.

"He's not listening… Giraffes suck!"

Kaku flipped Jabra off as he stood to follow Lucci to their next class. The rest of the day went similarly. He'd pay attention in class, but every spare chance he got, his phone was out and he'd be busy with it again. It wasn't until after school on the way to Lucci's car that the phone was finally wrenched from his hand. He blinked and looked up at his friend. "Hey…"

Lucci looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow. He closed the application and slipped the phone into his pocket.

Kaku stared at him in confusion. "Hey, come on,"

"You could always take the bus." Lucci cut off his protest.

Kaku huffed and followed him to the car, trying not to sulk like a child. Once inside the car, he glanced over at Lucci. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Later." The older teen pulled the car out of the parking lot. "What were you playing anyway?"

"8-Bit Zombie." Kaku muttered. When he got no response from Lucci, he got defensive. "It's more addictive than you think. You don't play games, you wouldn't understand…"

Lucci sighed. "No, I don't understand." He passed Kaku back his cell. "Nothing ever distracts me from you."

A pang of guilt hit him and he mumbled a 'sorry'. The phone was pushed into his pocket and forgotten. The remainder of the drive was silent. As Lucci pulled up in front of Kaku's house, he leaned over to peck him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll text to you later, ok?" Lucci nodded and returned the kiss. Kaku watched Lucci drive out of the neighborhood before pulling out his phone and deleting the game.


	13. Mummy

"Don't worry Shanks, I'll let Captain Roger know you died bravely!" Buggy yelled over his shoulder as he slid under the door that was rapidly shutting since the trap had been tripped.

"Wait! Buggy!" Shanks turned to follow but is was already too late. The stone door slid shut with a resounding thud. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Damn..."

"Your mate just ran out on you." A smooth voice said from behind Shanks, reminding him that he wasn't stuck in the tomb alone.

"Thanks, I noticed." Shanks turned back to the swordsman. "Fancy seeing you here Mihawk." He pulled a lit torch from the wall and moved toward him. "Don't suppose you know another way out,"

Mihawk shook his head. "If I had known there'd be a pair of idiots tripping around the area I wouldn't have bothered to come down."

"Hey, he tripped the trap, not me." Shanks argued. Mihawk didn't seem convinced. "Either way, there should be another way out, right?"

"Hopefully."

"Jeez, don't be so positive." Shanks pushed by him down the hall.

"Why are you here?" Mihawk asked following the red head.

"Me and Buggy thought we'd find a little treasure on our own, surprise Captain." He adjusted the hat on his head. "I heard this tomb was home to a mummy." He looked back to Mihawk as he said this.

"It is. The final resting place of Bishop Don Tella. He was known as a great prophet for his people. The king mistook his following for potential rebellion and had him killed. The citizens thought it was an accident and entombed him in this shrine so that he may continue to watch over them even in death."

Shanks furrowed his brow. "But aren't mummies like the walking dead, or something?"

Mihawk nodded. "He was wrongfully murdered and the unrest his spirit suffered caused his corpse to rise."

They continued in silence for some time. The paths weren't as twisting as Shanks had thought and soon they found themselves in an open chamber.

"Looks like this place has already been looted." Shanks said after poking around the empty boxes and overturned crates.

"Not too surprising." Mihawk beckoned him toward the other side of the room. This is the only other path that is still intact." Shanks illuminated the small hall with the torch. "The others have all crumbled."

"Well, we don't have a choice then, do we?"

The hall ended at an outdoor area. The place was lush with local flora and thick vines climbed the high walls. Shanks blew out the torch and led the way to one of the walls. But before he could climb up, a knife came sailing from behind and struck the wall by his head. He turned with Mihawk who was already drawing his blade.

From a small grove on the other side of the garden was figure covered in bandages and old ceremonial robes. It approached with dead eyes, sword in one hand, and staff in the other. It lunged forward to strike.

Mihawk stepped in and parried the blow. He saw Shanks run in the other direction behind him. "Where are you going?" He shouted as he guarded another attack. He received no answer but from the mummy itself as it jumped back and began to circle around him. Mihawk clicked his tongue in annoyance before moving into a more offensive position. The mummy swung forth again and he side stepped in favor of bringing his blade across the side of his opponent. It stumbled back but not before countering with the heavy staff in its other hand.

The blow to his head caused the swordsman to falter. He held his sword in front of his as a shield. But no other attack came from the former bishop. The splintering of wood met his ears and he looked up to see Shanks breaking a lit torch across the shoulder of the mummy. The corpse ignited almost immediately. But it did not thrash away violently. Instead it dropped to its knees and let the fire consume it. A hollow laughter filled the garden.

"Finally, a proper death and burial. I thank you strangers. Before I go, let me give one last prophecy…" The voice was silent for a moment and the corpse burned away to nothing. The wind blew and the ashes scattered. "I see in the future you both with become great in your own ways, and you will pass on your wisdom and spirit to a younger generation who will cause great change in the world." The wind stopped blowing and the late afternoon grew still.

Mihawk looked to Shanks who was regarding the garden thoughtfully. The red head turned and smiled to him. "You cleanse the dead with fire." Mihawk snorted a laugh but smiled anyway.

"I see."

"What do you think?"

"About this prophecy?" Mihawk sheathed his sword. "I'm not too fond of being told how something is going to happen. But…"

Shanks grinned at him. "Well, it'll make for an interesting story someday."


	14. Black Cat

"Too bad about your arm." Blueno said, his monotone rumble carrying through the room softly.

"Just bad luck I guess." Kaku laughed lightly. "It'll heal."

"Well, what do you expect? You always hang around that dumb cat. Of course his bad luck would rub off on you." Jabra chided.

"What?"

"Black cats are bad luck Kaku, haven't you ever heard that." Jabra pushed off the wall and headed for the door.

"But Lucci isn't a black cat." Kaku argued.

"Well, there's black on him." Jabra huffed. As he reached the door, it swung open sharply from Kumadori's over dramatic entrance, smacking him in the face and against the wall. Lucci stepped in behind the Kabuki assassin barely giving Jabra a glance as he passed by.

"There's that bad luck…"


	15. Pen and Paper

_Sometimes, what's on paper, doesn't always make sense in reality._

 _Often, we read and accept it as truth. Despite what is really true and who writes the reality._

The moon illuminates them through the window, a soft silvery glow in the dark night, outlining the two men in the room. Nails scrape against the cloth beneath him, like a quill to old parchment, words spilling from lips as ink from an over turned bottle. The white sheets fold around them in their unison, following every give and pull.

"Shanks…"

It was strange hearing his given name from the swordsman's lips. He made it sound almost sinful, the soft whisper only heard behind closed doors. The young red-haired pirate closes his eyes to the piercing yellow staring down at him. A gentle murmur comforted him as the soft touch sweeps across his body.

Shanks bit his lip as he moved in time with his rival. "Not now." He pleaded. "Please, Mihawk, just…" The swordsman's fluid strokes made him gasp out. Teeth took note at his neck, marking him as taken.

"As you wish."

Mihawk always tasted of expensive wine, something Shanks delighted in. Kissing the man was like partaking of the finest red wine, and he would take until he got drunk. Lips brushing over each other, Shanks pushed forward to capture Mihawk's mouth and invade further. "Thank you." He whispered as he fell back to the pillows.

They close out the world in their moment of passion. A muted solace in this world of hurt encases them. The rain begins to fall again as they lay awake together in the early morning. Shanks runs his hands down Mihawk's shoulders, dragging his nails across the skin in an almost soothing manner.

Mihawk hummed, tugging lightly at a stray strand of red hair. He pressed a few kisses to Shanks forehead before closing his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I will be."

* * *

 _~ for Monkey D. Anea_


	16. Hats Off To You

_~ So this was my fault but also Uchiha Xairylle's fault as well. And they don't even ship these two, lol. Anyway, here's a little piece about the beginning of rivalry and friendship ~_

* * *

Hat, hat, where had his hat flown off to? Shanks muttered curses as he was nearly clipped by a fruit cart. The vendor shouted at him but he couldn't be bothered. He had to find his hat! Captain Roger had given it to him. He couldn't just go back without it!

Turning down an alleyway, Shanks spotted his beloved hat. A young man about his age held it in his hand, carefully turning and examining it as one would a questionable piece of fruit. "Hey you!" Shanks shouted even though he wasn't all that far away.

The stranger looked up, piercing yellow eyes gleamed from under the wide brim of his own hat. Shanks stopped before him, momentarily struck by the golden gaze set upon him. He held out his hand. "Give it back." He said, politeness tossed elsewhere for the moment while his brain desperately tried to piece itself back together.

Lips twisted in a scowl, the man glanced between the hat in his hand and Shanks. "This is yours?"

"Yeah, and I'd like it back." Shanks had recovered enough for his snarky attitude to snap back into place.

"You know, some manners would do you a world a good."

"Look here, you yellow eyed dandy," Shanks stepped forward hand outstretched with the intent of taking his hat back. How hard was it to just give someone back their stuff? Shanks missed the straw hat as the man stepped back quickly. His hand continued up, coming in contact with the edge of the one sitting on his head, and Shanks snatched it away. They both looked in shock at the feathered hat now in Shanks' hand. "Well… now we're even. So, let's trade and –AGH!" He leaned away as the edge of a sword he hadn't realized the man was carrying zipped by his nose.

He reached for the hilt of his on instinct as the man readied himself for another strike. Really? Was he really about to attack Shanks for this? It was his fault. The intensified look he wore told Shanks that he meant to draw blood soon. "Fine." Shanks huffed. With a smirk, he put the wrong hat on his head and drew his sword. "This could've been avoided."

A yellow eyed glare burned toward him with disdain. "Indeed." He lunged forward, tip of his sword aimed for Shanks arm.

* * *

Captain Roger sat outside the local tavern, mug half raised to his mouth as someone not Shanks and wearing his old straw hat skidded backwards across the cobbled street. Almost immediately after, Shanks sped toward him from around a building, oversized plumed hat resting atop his head, clashing and looking horribly ridiculous with his worn common clothing. Roger hated to admit it, but the other man was somehow wearing the straw hat with an unusual amount of elegance. He bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh as Shanks had to hold on to the hat with one hand to keep it from tipping off his head. Like it was trying to flee… Though he was impressed that the boy he taught sword play to was able to parry and fend off his opponent's double handed strikes whilst he only had one hand on his blade, he couldn't get around how the mismatched hat style was destroying the ambiance of the duel, and only on Shank's end. The feather flopped up and down, like a one winged bird desperately trying to take off Shanks head and failing as he kept it firmly in place with his hand. Unable to hold it in any longer, Roger tossed his head back and laughed heartily while the clashing sound of metal on metal had some scampering away and others calling for the marines.

"Who is that he's fighting?" Rayleigh asked from across the small round table.

Roger shrugged as he downed the ale. "Don't know. But this is certainly entertaining! Hahahaha!" His first mate quirked a small smile. "Odd tradition they have here though." The famous captain watched as the two continued their duel, noticing how they were both careful not to strike toward the head and possibly damage the hats. "Buggy!"

"Aye, Captain?" The cabin boy asked from the tavern doorway where he was watching his fellow.

"Go find out who he's fighting, for me." Roger waved in the direction of the sword fight.

"WHAT?!" Buggy almost dropped his mug.

"It'll be fine." Rayleigh added with a laugh. "You can't get cut up, so you're the man to do it." This was followed by several jeers from the rest of the crew. Buggy chugged his drink before he stomped off to find Shanks, gritting his teeth and adding a few new reasons to hate the man.

* * *

Shanks somehow managed to get his hat back and even his new 'friend' had his own, but they were still fighting. Right up until the point where they slashed and stabbed Buggy who had the misfortune of getting between them. They paused as he put himself back together while running off screaming for the captain.

With the mood for a fight dead, Shanks turned toward the swordsman sheathing his blade and extended his hand. "Draw? And I'll buy you a drink."

"Draw." He took the offered hand. "For now at least. And I'm afraid I'll have to skip out on that drink. Perhaps next time, Red Hair."

Shanks pouted. Why always his hair? "Suit yourself dandy." He laughed at the glare he received but didn't rescind the nickname. The man was wearing a floral print shirt and still managed to look as suave as any noble Shanks could imagine, even with the death gaze. A firm shake reminded him his hand was still held in the other's firm grasped. He felt slightly caught, like prey pinned down and paralyzed by this man's beautiful golden eyes. "Hawkeyes?" He tried to amend with a name better suited to the man's unique features.

"Mihawk, in fact." He released Shanks' hand.

"Shanks."

Mihawk nodded. "I'll be looking forward to our next fight." He turned and walked away.

"And a drink! You owe me a couple of rounds now!" Shanks called after him. He got a wave in response. Fixing the hat on his head, Shanks headed back to his captain and crew.


End file.
